


苦月亮

by bushinageshei



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, cunt man
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushinageshei/pseuds/bushinageshei
Summary: 乐色人生产的乐色堆





	1. 迸发母性光辉的瞬间

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可以是无脸人，也可以是欧豪

他骗了他。当前戏做到一半从床头柜里翻出保险套时，他说：没关系，我有残疾，不会怀孕，随后主动去握他湿漉漉的、勃发的鸡巴，将它引向自己同样潮湿得滴水的入口：“你直接进来。”

他会不清楚他有女性器官的身体其实有着生育能力吗？早在他懂事之后，他偷偷跑去检查过，拿着黑白的B超图、对着那个模糊的子宫的形状发呆，人生第一次觉得自己不是个怪物，而是一个准母亲，一个堪称完整的女人。

他的子宫恰如一只空摇篮。

因此在那些低温精液灌入阴道的时候，他激动地流泪，一边接受水分一边流失水分。十指在对方脊背上压出小坑，轻轻颤抖着念叨：我是你的，我是你的，齿根都在地震。被肏得松软的洞口绵绵抽搐，一阵又一阵，频率像水面上的波纹。他任由稠白的浆糊停滞住，甚至渴望它们进得更深，所以微微绷紧、抬高了屁股，装作是余潮未歇的状态，女性的尿眼里喷出一股水。等对方笑着揩一把自己红烂的两腿之间，问一句，爽得吹了？再夹紧腿，头埋进枕头里当鸵鸟，羞红着耳尖骂滚蛋。一场快乐的、鬼祟的预谋。

他骗了他。半个月后他开始购买一次性验孕棒，显示结果是两条醒目红杠。他瘫坐在马桶上，竟舒了口气。鬼使神差地，他想要个孩子。他觉得这种想法源于母性的本能。

他不仅瞒了他，还有其他的任何人。他悄无声息地抚摸子宫的位置，那个比寻常女性略小的生殖器官和他的孩子一同沉沉睡着，寂静如深海，甚至他时常会感受不到它们的存在。

又一晚他与他温存，浑然未觉他的神情格外柔和。肉刃进入他的身体运作，他被顶得微微晃荡，不由地捂着小腹，皱眉喘息。只有他自己知道，他的子宫里掬着一捧汪洋。晃晃荡荡，一些细小的海浪喷溅出来，腥甜，黏湿。


	2. 启蒙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 锅里

飞强硬地扒住他的腿，向外推，推出一个肉砌的钝角。他的头和半个后背直撞在床头上，于是飞看见面前的肚皮上皱出几道肉褶，再往下，是起起伏伏的小腹和鼓胀的阴阜。就要尝到了，他就要尝到了。飞抓住他的脚腕将他压成一个无法逃脱的姿势，而他只能紧绷着小腿和脚背承受对方视线和思想的双重入侵。

飞的舌尖点在他腿根上，他泛着泪的眼睛立刻望过来，望向飞的脸，有点怨恨似的，嘴唇也紧紧抿着。飞用他那张能言善辩的嘴异常灵活地舔他右腿根的肉沟，他没想到那处也会被亵弄，慌乱地捂住嘴，腰肢一挺一挺。舌头在移动，越靠近女穴一点，他的花心就越湿一点，破皮熟柿一样溢出带着稠度的甜水。现在飞仿佛嫌他不够羞耻般把他的私密再多扒出来点儿，于是那里被强制性地绽开，每条湿润的肉欲的褶皱都与冰冷空气相吻。他终于呜呜咽咽地哭起来，挣扎起来，“不，不要。”

宽厚舌面覆在他的女阴上，飞手上的力度从未这么大过，青筋蛰伏在手背上，连同掌心一起擒着他，擒着这只泪水涟涟的小母鹿：“我就要。”

他边舔他边用拇指揉他的花苞尖儿。他爽到即将夹着腿去了，飞不给他这个痛快，偏在快要到的时候停止所有动作，把他晾在半空。反复几次后他似乎已经到了无法承受更多性欲的状态，湿嗒嗒，软绵绵，活色生香，一支被过度浇灌的白牡丹。

一口气插进去两指，他眼中的惊惧又回来了，连泪痕都在说不要。总是不要，不行，到底什么时候才能可以，你干嘛老端着。飞咬着后槽牙，手指更深更用力地钻进他的身体里。他好紧好窄，软得像稚幼的海葵，插入他一定像用蜂蜜罐自慰。拇指上上下下搓着敏感的蒂尖，生有薄茧的虎口磨着他的嫩穴，他眼神迷茫，无措，空洞了一秒，左手忽然去勾飞水淋淋的手腕。他哑哑地叫：“哥”，眼眶鲜艳到了极点，然后高潮，在飞的腕子上掐出五弯新月。

他从床头滑回床铺，脖子和脊椎被硌到酸疼，腿仍是敞开着，无力遮盖。他们的手依然挨着，飞感到包裹着指节的液体在一点一点干涸。甚至轮不到阴茎出场，他用两根手指就捅穿了他的贞洁。而现在这只做出壮举的手像是快要枯萎，需要更多汁液的浸润。

飞瞧着他一张一翕的后穴，心想他俩之间还有很多，很多乐子可寻。


	3. 险中求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关毅忠x九姨太

“你不想尝尝吗，我这儿，还有这儿。”

他，又或者应该说她，把白花花的奶子和撩起袍子的下身一样一样展示给他看。乳头像两滴红蜡油，缀在羊脂一般的乳房上，看起来很是娇贵。他膝盖往前挪了一寸，周身皆是淫荡香味，飘进关毅忠鼻子里，哼哼唧唧地：“你说话呀。”

当是熟练工，他体毛修剪得整齐，肯定是比今早剃须结果在下巴上留了道血痕的关毅忠灵巧些许。他几乎是一眼就注意到了，用目光勾勒着浅浅的疤，心说，若你愿意，我大可以贤良一点做尽这些小事，为你。可你好像不太愿意。一想就伤心起来，盯得几欲落泪，参谋长还是不应，于是他使着性子去拉他的手，往自己的腰上放。

“我很会扭的。”

可怜了一往情深万种妩媚的九姨太，斩人无数，如今遇上关毅忠，他流不动，他的一腔春水暖不化这块铁板。寻常男人见他娇嗔早就搂进怀里恩恩爱爱，现在，参谋长怕是还嫌他烦。

可他心有不甘。

九姨太小心翼翼地去啄他的唇角，好像关是一阵朦胧烟气，呼吸重点儿就散了。他不敢惊扰自己梦中的烟，又不肯放他走，只是一下一下地吻，像微风拂过珠帘。

他解他的裤子，把他的物什包进柔软的手心里。姨太太拢着这根突突直跳的东西，用不过分又能让人舒服的力度替对方打出来。深色的筋络紧贴住掌纹，好烫，好想要。他被情和欲催得双眼泪汪汪，下体滴出甜腥的水丝，时刻要消融在关毅忠怀里。

不如我们将错就错。

九姨太不常动情，动了便只会笨拙地爱人。他又惊又怕，唯恐他当自己是个便宜妓女。

可我能够给的只剩下这幅身体，你要还是不要——他极为缠绵地哭喘他的名字：“参谋长……关参谋长……关、关毅忠……” ——我都这么爱你了，你也爱一爱我好不好？


	4. naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一人称搞小妈

他是小妈，是我爸新娶回家的女人，我的继母。他有一张温和的脸，还有纤瘦的腿和浑圆的屁股，能把一条牛仔裤穿得又紧又松。我的关注点总是下流的，尤其在这位似乎不太够格成为我新母亲的人面前。我的目光永远无法在他背对我时从他后腰以下移开。

他搬进我家后，我爸总愿意跟他腻在一起。他看起来像是个正经人，而我爸显然不是，他能在他的小老婆洗碗时从背后抱住他，然后把手滑进他的围裙里。这时我的继母会朝我的方向呶一呶嘴——孩子看得见呢，我爸又吻他的脖子：“他还小，他不懂。”

我从冰箱里拿出柳橙汁，对他们视若无睹，缓缓往卧室走。估计我爸根本不记得我的年龄。我十六岁了，已经梦遗了两年半，内裤时常沾着精水的腥。

我爸会和我的继母在浴室做爱。

耳朵告诉我，他被肏得一颤一颤地浪叫，后来这声音被吞吃了，变得很闷。我在卫生间门口探头探脑。浴室的磨砂门透出十分模糊的两种肉色，再听听看，入耳的只剩下水声，还有隐没在水声中的他的低吟。

这天他剃了胡子，露出下巴中间一个浅浅的小沟，好像丰满女人的乳沟。起因是我爸出门前随口提了一句：每次亲你都被你扎得好痒。那不是什么隐秘的地方，于是我天真又肆无忌惮地久盯着他的下巴，在餐桌上，我能感到他的体温因尴尬与窘迫慢慢攀升。他无疑是一个体贴乖顺的妻子，我相信他也会是一个体贴乖顺的后妈。我看到他的视线移向我灼热的眼睑，一秒，两秒，三秒，同时抬了抬嘴角。

当我把他扑倒在刚铺好的凉席上时，他没有激烈反抗。我用腻乎乎的语气说，妈妈，我想要你，像个讨糖吃的任性小孩儿。他瞳孔微微放大，躺在我身下说别闹，后来发现完全挣脱不开，脸色由白转红。我的身体牢牢压着他，我坚硬的、什么都不懂的鸡巴顶着他。现在他什么都懂了。

我舔舐着他的下巴，那道我觊觎了好久好久的沟壑。起初他还在躲，一点儿不听话，我掐了他屁股尖一下，我的小妈就服服帖帖地躺在床上任我摆布了。

我说，妈妈，你好湿，你好软啊，竟把他说得流出泪来，捂着嘴无声地哭泣。我年轻的鸡巴就这样插进他的身体，往里凿，再往里凿。他涨起的乳头在家居T恤上撑出两个尖，我对胸倒失去了兴趣，主要是因为他的屄缠住了我，让我无心分神。

我问，妈妈，我弄痛你了吗？将一根手指塞入他被填得太满的阴穴里。他像是点头又像是摇头，短发都蹭毛了，脸上带着一点快要干掉的眼泪。

不痛。我湿成一片的小妈说。乖。


	5. 震撼性教育

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 屈李，师生AU

他十六岁交过一个女朋友，第一次做的时候小女生在他身下哭得好惨，又不让他停，于是他也跟着流泪，一边动一边道歉，心里感动得一塌糊涂，觉得自己的女人比自己有种，竟有肯为了爱情上刀山下火海的决绝。  
老师不大一样。小屈由衷觉得新奇，因为你很难说他究竟算不算一个女人。已经思考不了这个问题了。老师的身体好热，主动靠过来亲他，分开膝盖跪在他一边大腿上，更热更软的下体贴着他。他感觉自己立刻硬了，肺里的空气慢慢被老师吸走。“小笨蛋，你不会用鼻子呼吸吗？”老师脸颊红润，嘴唇水亮，柔和灯光下好像白蜡做成的人。他把手伸向老师的内裤边，不费力气就钻了进去。体毛刮蹭他的手掌，中指陷入那个潮湿异常的肉缝里，老师啊的叫了一声，攥紧了他T恤的袖子，然后更深地吻他，甚至轻咬他的舌头。  
“嗯——不行了” 老师喉咙里溢出哭吟，双手搭在自己胯上，毫不害羞地扒开肉穴。他湿得厉害，股沟里湿出一道水腻腻的亮痕。“快点——”

他猛吞口水，鸡巴快戳破裤裆。老师这边又没羞没臊叫得像发春的母猫：“老公，求你了。”  
几乎是把裤链扯开，正好露出一根狰狞肉棍。“老师就这么想当我老婆啊。”他拿龟头蹭着外阴和不停收缩想把他吃进去的穴口，进入一点又滑出来，来回几次把对方勾得发疯。他内心又升起一丝飘飘然的快乐——他是老师的男人。浓情蜜意中他正准备一杆进洞，忽然反应过来，傻了，一拍大腿：  
“老师，我他妈忘拿套了！”  
躺在床上的人扶住了额头。

“要不我用手帮您，啊，用嘴也行，您挑。”  
沉默五秒钟之后，老师的手慢慢下移，握住了他。  
“不要套了，你直接进来。”  
——怎么比他想象中的还要刺激。  
他感到呼吸紧绷，又有一股子冲动催促着他还有他的鸡巴，“老师……不怕怀孕吗？”  
只见对方翻了个身，屁股高高翘起，淫液从穴里流出来，拉成丝，啪嗒滴在床单上。  
“那、那就肏我后面，前面用手指堵起来……唔，哪里都好想被你填满。”


End file.
